Addicting Hobbies
by RillyB.Dilly
Summary: Twilight has received many gifts during her time in Ponyville but never really got too into them...until now.


**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**Addicting Hobbies**

Spike stared in annoyance at the purple unicorn sitting currently on her bed. She wasn't aware of his presence despite the fact that he entered her room in the loudest way possible.

_She was doing it. Again._

Now, Twilight was usually a pretty easy pony to live with. As long as you weren't a complete slob and kept things in decent order the easy going unicorn could be very patient and rarely gave you any trouble. This, to Spikes dismay, had changed of late. Twilight recently received a gift from her "eccentric" friend Pinkie Pie. If there was one thing to say about Pinkie Pie, _and_ _there are several_, is that she knew how to get good gifts for her "bestie friendies in the whole world."

Although Twilight appreciated most of the party ponys presents (the less said about the stallion strippers at her first anniversary of living in Ponyville, the better), Twilight never had so much...fun with gift before.

While Spike liked seeing Twilight content, he was honesty getting tired of seeing her take such delight in the same thing over and over again.

Ans he wanted her attention again darn it.

Spike stared her a couple more moments in a vain hope that she might notice him before finally losing his patience. Marching right up to her in the most intimidating manner possible (which made him look more adorable then dangerous), he stopped two feet from her and waited for her to notice him.

5 seconds passed.

Then 30 seconds.

Another annoying thing about this gift is that it took away her ability to hear or see.

While Spike understood the function of headphones well enough, he had no idea what compelled Twilight to close her eyes while using it. Spike nudged her in an exasperated manner. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him impatiently. Spike quickly took advantage of this.

"Twilight, we need to talk. Now."

"...What Spike?"

"Twilight! Talk! Now!"

"...Huh?"

Spike couldn't remember the last time he felt so irritated. Not even the whole situation with Owlowiscious was this bad...okay fine so that was still the worst time he ever had with Twilight but this was fast becoming a close second. He snapped and leaped on her bed then jumped directly for her head. Twilight, now giving him her full attention, yelped in panic as Spike latched on on the unicorn and ripped out those accursed "headphones" she had on.

"Spike! What the heck are you doing?" Twilight shouted. She crawled away as the young dragon angrily turned off the CD player. After taking some deep breaths to calm himself down, he turned around to see the very cross unicorn looking at him. He winced at her glare but quickly reestablished his "serious business face."

"Twilight just a wait a second and hear me out, okay?" Spike offered diplomatically.

"This better be good Spike." Twilight stated warily.

Instead of answering her, Spike calmly walked to a large stack of CD's on Twilights desk. Her angry expression quickly turned to sheepish as Spike started reading the CD titles.

"_Pony after all, Around Equestria, One more Trot, Magilogic, Clop it..._ "

Twilight, now thoroughly embarrassed, quietly mumbled to the dragon. "Umm Spike I think I get your point..." The green and purple dragon sighed as he plopped the disks on the floor and walked towards his nerdy roommate. Placing both his small hands on her right hoof in a somewhat patronizing manner, he continued.

"Twilight, I don't mind if you listen to music. Its a perfectly safe and normal hobby," Twilight tried to interrupt but Spike stopped her. He said the last line in slightly desperate manner."but you really need to stop listening to _Daft Pony!_ I know there good but come on! You hear the same song over and over again! Can you give it a rest?"

At this, Twilight turned her head around in shame. "I understand what you're saying Spike. Its just that..well..."

Silence

"Their music is that good huh?" Spike added helpfully. Twilight nodded her head vigorously.

Spike looked up at her. With a relaxed but mischievous grin he added"Well, sorry to ruin your mood but you backlog of assignments has been increasing since you developed that... hobby of yours." Twilight's eyes widened as she beheld the massive pile of papers and books she yet to look over.

Seeing her horrified expression, Spike patted her softly on her now lowered-in-shock-head.

"There there honey. Your faithful assistant will help you "


End file.
